


Hydrangeas

by helioform



Series: Trans One Piece One-shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Punk Hazard Arc, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helioform/pseuds/helioform
Summary: Nami discovers something when in Sanji's body during the events of Punk Hazard.





	Hydrangeas

Nami hated the feeling of being in this body. 

Mostly, it was because it belonged to that annoying pervert they called their cook, but that wasn’t all. Sanji may be a lustful idiot, but he wasn’t that bad. 

No, the hatred came from the intense pressure on her chest. It was as if it was suffocating, crushing her with no sign of letting go. She didn’t want to check at first, not wanting to see Sanji’s body at all. Especially without his consent- even though she was sure she’d receive it in no time at all.

Oddly enough, Sanji was very adverse to others seeing him with less clothes. He doesn’t bathe unless he’s alone. He keeps to himself, even at the prospect of being seen by women. Nami didn’t quite understand it, but she knew that anyone, especially her crewmates, deserved to keep their secrets to themselves. It would be rude to push others to speak of things they would rather not.

However, she couldn’t help but wonder why this pressure was so unbearable. Surely Sanji would also notice it? How could he not? It was a tight, stabbing pain. If she could feel it, why didn’t Chopper say anything about it when the reindeer had been in Sanji’s body prior to her. Nami shook her head, scowling slightly. If only Sanji hadn’t run off in search of that samurai, she could’ve been back in her own body, rather than something as uncomfortable as this one. Hell, even Franky’s body wasn’t this bad!

The tightness of her- no, Sanji’s chest grew.

With a growl of annoyance, Nami glanced up to spot the others talking amongst themselves. Slipping away, she quickly hid behind some pipes and unbuttoned the annoying suit Sanji always wore. The sight caused her to pause slightly, surprise gracing her features. 

A blink.

Maybe a few.

In swift action, Nami rebuttoned the suit and closed the jacket that brought her warmth. She scrubbed at her eyes for a moment, took in a deep breath, and returned to her crewmates.

Maybe it would be best to speak to Sanji once this is all over.

Alone.

\---

An intake of smoke swirled inside Sanji’s mouth, and he paused to let it sit. It burned, but that was fine. It was as he liked it. The smoke swiftly left his mouth, a huff of exasperation leaving with it. Their stupid captain took them out of one mess and right into another. 

The clicking of heels against wood caught his attention, and he briefly turned to see who had approached him. Nami stood a few feet away, her hair drawn up in a ponytail, concern etched on her face.

“Ah, Nami-swan! You’re looking as beautiful as ever!” He cheerfully let out, and he could feel his heart pound within its cage. Nami didn’t speak, however, and she simply walked up to the side of the ship, leaning over the railing and watching the sunset with an almost… sorrowful expression?

Sanji wasn’t quite sure what to do, but Nami’s voice swiftly interrupted the silence.

“I… I saw it, Sanji.”

Sanji froze, smoke billowing into the air. His eyes widened, but no sound escaped him. Nami turned to look at him, and sighed.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone. It’s your secret, and I shouldn’t have even looked. But…” She teetered off, glancing away. 

Sanji inhaled, before exhaling the smoke that came with it. He bitterly looked away, removing the cigarette from his lips. “You think it’s disgusting, huh?”

A fist smacked the back of his skull, and Sanji couldn’t help but let out a cry of shock. Rubbing the inflicted area, Sanji looked back at Nami. She was shaking with rage, but her eyes were tearing up? What was this?

“Don't you ever say that again.” Nami growled out, her eyes shimmering. “Of course it isn’t disgusting! It’s who you are, you idiot! And why would I think it’s gross?! Vivi’s the same way, and we’re dating, you moron!”

Sanji could only blink, even more confusion welling up inside. “Then… Then what’s wrong?” He murmured, not even bothering to try and raise his voice.

Nami let out an annoyed huff, crossing her arms across her chest. “What’s wrong is how you’re doing it! When I was in your body, I could hardly even breathe! Why don’t you just buy a normal binder! No wonder Chopper keeps coming to me for money on buying more bandages, you’ve been snooping some to bind your chest!” Her voice was harsh, but quiet. Sanji supposed she didn’t want the others to hear this argument.

“But I-” Nami cut him off before he could continue. “I’ve already been helping Usopp out every month when he doesn’t have his essentials, and I give Luffy a bit of extra money to buy any outfits he wants! Giving you money to buy a few binders won’t hurt as much as spending so much money on bandages!”  
Sanji could only gape, not a word exiting his mouth. She… she didn’t hate him? Luffy, Usopp, and Vivi were like him?

Tears began leaking from his eyes, and a light flustered expression made itself known. Nami let out a sigh, briefly hugging Sanji as he sunk to the ground.

“Thank you… Thank you for caring about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so for one I absolutely hate that sanji's tag has vinsmoke as his last name. he isn't a fucking vinsmoke he literally hates them (save reiju) and they fucking abused him!!! HE ABANDONED THAT NAME!!
> 
> so obviously in this, Sanji (and Usopp) are trans boys! Vivi is a trans girl, and Luffy just likes wearing all types of clothes. He's kinda nonbinary, but identifies as a boy. 
> 
> Nami helps out her crewmates, esp her trans crewmates. She doesn't like blabbing their secrets and does anything she can do to help. 
> 
> btw, the title is a reference to how hydrangeas can symbolize gratitude in flower language! nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
